Say Anything
by l'il pirate
Summary: Just a little fluff for anyone who loves a little Darcy/Loki pairings.


: This is inspired by Tristan Prettyman's song '_Say Anything'_. It's a story of Loki and Darcy between _Avengers_ and _Thor: The Dark World_. There are some changes to the storyline, making it march to it's own tune but it's just a little fluff for any fans of that paring.

I recommend you listen to the song as you read this, since it lends a lot more feeling then my words can convey, so you might have to hit repeat for a few cycles of the song. I hope you enjoy it…

… … …

Say Anything

… … …

_If I could say anything, anything, what would it be?_

Darcy Lewis sat at her desk in her room, staring at the collage of pictures pinned to the wall between her lamp and window. She smiled in reminiscence at the pictures of her college friends. Her childhood pet. Her grin as she posed with the New Mexico state line sign. The pictures of her, Jane and Natasha on one of their wilder nights out. A picture taken of Jane and Thor mooning over each other over breakfast. Erik and Jane arguing over work. Phil and Steve talking about the war. A secret smile shared between Natasha and Clint. Tony making faces. Bruce engrossed in work, ignorant of the camera. Steve and Hill laughing at something Thor said across the room. Loki's hidden smile as he caught her taking his picture. Her and Jane on the thinking roof. Erik and Thor laughing over some old Norse mythology story. Jane and Thor asleep on the couch. Natasha arguing with Steve. Tony poking Bruce with a chopstick. Loki laughing at her.

Darcy pulled the last one off the wall and held it under the light, her smile deepening as she remembered the moment. She had worked on him for a hard ten minutes before he had smiled like that. So perfectly genuine. His rare full grin, his green eyes dancing. Darcy looked at that picture for a long time.

_If I could say anything, anything_

_What would it be?_

_Good question for our destined reality_

_I would tell you that I loved you_

_Even when it didn't show_

_Yeah I would tell you that I love you, baby_

_By now I hope you know_

Darcy replaced the picture to it's place on her wall and turned her eyes to the mirror on the opposite wall, catching her own reflection. She stared at herself for a long time. Her long brown hair was longer then usual these days, especially now after running it through the straightener. Her skin was clear and she wasn't wearing her glasses, no she was wearing her contacts. Party ready. She dropped her eyes to the necklace hanging from her neck, her eyes trailing down it's long gold chain and stopping at the large green stone hanging on her chest. She lifted her fingers to it and took the cool crystal in her hands, once more marvelling at it's flawless beauty.

It was an emerald. A real one, about the size of an unshelled walnut and worth more money then she, or anyone she knew, would ever have. Worth even more then that because of it was from Asgard. Darcy laid the gem back against her chest and stood, walking to her closest and pulling out the dress she was going to wear to the party. He had given her the necklace. Bringing it to her from Asgard. She didn't know why he had done it, how he had, but it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She adored it, not only because of it's matchless beauty but because of it's giver. She swore, in that moment and many to follow, she'd never get rid of it, no matter how hard things got. She'd treasure it forever.

Slipping on her dress, she returned to her mirror and brushed her hair again, pining up one side and letting the rest fall down to her waist, straight and glimmering in the light. She pulled on her shoes just as Jane called from outside, the car was here. Darcy stood, smoothed her dress and headed out of her room. She and Jane were going to meet Thor and the others at the party.

_If you could go anywhere, anywhere_

_Where would you see?_

_Take a step in any direction _

_Just make believe_

_If your mind is always moving, hard to get your heart off the ground_

_Yeah, your mind was always moving while your thoughts never made a sound_

Darcy and Jane entered the formal lobby of the hotel, where the party was being held and smiled to the guests standing around sipping champagne and elegant drinks. There was people from everywhere in the world. Sheiks and women in kimono. Swedish bankers and European heiresses. African chiefs and mysterious Arabs. Darcy's eyes skipped from each face, her excitement building. In this room alone there were people from every country she ever wanted to visit. Sweden, Germany, Japan, Italy, Egypt. She blindly followed Jane's every move, greeting any dignitary or scientist they recognized. For her part, Darcy liberally gushed over achievements, celebrities and the fashions that adorned the women in the room.

Shortly after, Darcy and Jane entered the main ballroom of the hotel, where the real party was, within a collection of scientists involved with SHEILD. Jane was chatting away with one of the women, discussing some new theory she had, while Darcy took a moment to admire the room. Her eyes examined every inch of it. The architecture, the lighting, the diverse crowds, the band in the corner. She smiled at the busyness, not knowing what to look at or where to go when across the room one tall figure jumped out at her from the milling crowd.

Her eyes focused on his dark suit. His black hair, slicked back, just reaching his shoulders. His proud regal stance. His pale skin. His green eyes. He was staring at her. His lips slightly parted, curved up slightly to the right. His hand in his pocket, as he blatantly ignored the man talking to him and just stared at her.

Blushing, Darcy dropped her gaze to her emerald green dress and smoothed the silk, clinging to her hips, self-consciously. His eyes bore right through her, making the loud crowds grow quiet in her ears and the faces blur. Darcy held her breath and looked up, met his eye and smiled as she touched the large emerald hanging in view between her breast.

Darcy had been fighting it for weeks. The growing attraction she felt for him. She knew he liked her, he smiled with her more then anyone else but he was a demigod. She tried to convince herself there could never be anything there beyond amusement but that look he wore now… his eyes fixed upon her as if she were the only one in the room hit her hard. She knew, somewhere deep inside, that this night would be the end of that kind of attraction she had felt and mean a whole different sort of longing.

_If I could ever go anyway, anyway_

_It'd go like this_

_To a couple years yesterday, to our first kiss_

_In that moment I loved you._

_This isn't how I ever saw it going down._

_In that moment I loved you_

_I wish I knew then what I know now._

Loki had been on Midgard for quite some time now, working with SHEILD, taking it over life imprisonment in Asgard. He had initially thought it was the better punishment only by a very slight percentage but things had changed in the company of these mortals. Especially the woman with the large brown eyes and sly tongue. He had grown more fond of her then he had anyone in his life. It surprised him and repulsed him at first, that weakness he felt in his attraction to her but the more he looked at her, the more he listened to her, the more he laughed with her… the more his views changed.

Now, in this moment, standing across the room staring at her, Loki knew she would be the death of him. Standing there in that emerald-green silk gown that clung to her every curve, her long dark hair shimmering under the glow of the crystal chandelier. The emerald necklace he had given her gracing her elegant neck, accenting her pale skin. Her deep brown eyes confidently holding his gaze, as if there were no others in the room. Something in that gaze spoke to him… confirmed everything he felt.

Yes. Darcy Lewis would be the death of him.

_We wont break if we let go_

_You and I already know_

_We were bound to be set free_

_So here we are now_

_You can say anything_

Two months later, Thor and Loki were forced to say goodbye to their friends on Earth. A new enemy was reaching for Asgard and Odin needed his sons to take their places amongst the ranks and lead in his armies. He and the people of Asgard needed them.

They returned to the sands of New Mexico. Once again dressed in their regal princely armour. They had said goodbye to their friends at SHEILD, and now only stood with the three scientists that had been with them since the moment they came to earth.

Jane and Thor embraced passionately, saying goodbye regrettably once again. No one knew how long Thor and Loki would be gone but one thing was for sure, there was a strong possibility neither would be able to return. Erik stood back and watched his friend say goodbye to the woman he had become to regard as his daughter, while her assistant stood near the back of the van, somewhat out of sight, staring at the ground between her and the tall dark stranger that had been their enemy not two years ago.

Darcy didn't want to be here, saying goodbye. She hated goodbyes. She had been given the option of saying goodbye at the house but she had stupidly rejected it, jealously holding onto as many seconds with him as she could. She dug her toe into the sand and tried not to think of everything that had happened, everything in the past few months that made her hate his moment. Loki stepped closer, forcing her to look up.

His face was rigid. It was stern, with sadness in his eyes speaking the thousands of words they both wished to hear. In that moment, Darcy couldn't help but let a sad smile creep onto her lips as his fingertips brushed her cheek. Like a dying sigh she blinked away her sadness. He was going. It was better this way. The same way Jane could never belong to Thor, be his queen, live with him… Darcy would never belong to Loki. She'd stay here on earth while he returned to Asgard and continued to live out the centuries without her.

She knew he wanted it, secretly. To have his old life back. The power and the glory, now that he had been restored as a prince and son of Odin. He didn't need her. Not for anything, but she still knew he wanted her… his fingertips brushing the skin on her face, cupping her ear told her everything. Mortal or not… ignorant of the impossibility of that desire,,, he still wanted her. Lifting her hand, she placed it gingerly on the ebony breastplate covering his taunt chest housing his cold beating heart. The metal was cold but so were his fingertips. His eyes never left her face.

_You should listen to your heart_

_It's going to tell you what you need_

_Take care of yourself and don't you worry about me_

Darcy smiled and rolled up onto her tip toes, without a word meeting his lips with her own as he leaned towards her. In a moment she was swept up into his strong arms. The taste of him, making her chest ache and tears leak out of her closed eyelids. She felt a homesickness that she'd never felt before grip her intensely, this goodbye worse then any she'd ever been forced through. She gripped the back of his neck and withdrew from the kiss reluctantly, knowing she had to stop now or she never would. Running her hands through his hair one last time, she forced a smile for him and held back the rest of her tears. This was the end. She knew she'd never see him again. He'd never kiss her. Hold her. Speak to her. Laugh at her jokes… smile at her grin. And for some reason, acknowledging that in her heart, made the pain subside. Her smile brightened and she left his embrace.

She watched him as he silently met Thor on the black tattooed earth. The spot Heimdall would call them back to Asgard from. She watched as their capes caught the breeze, wrapping around their tall strong forms and snapping in the desert wind. She watched as they stood proudly, Thor's eyes only now leaving Jane and looking up to the sky as he rose his voice, calling for Heimdall to call them home. And in that last moment she watched as Loki turned his head and caught her eye, a sly tantalizing smile creasing his lips. A smile just for her, before he and Thor were pulled back up to Asgard.

Darcy smiled back. It was the end for some things, it _was_ goodbye but she'd always remember that rebellious prince and his last smile.

_We wont break if we let go_

_You and I already know_

_We were bound to be set free_

_Well, here we are now_

_You can say anything_

_Always say anything_


End file.
